


happily ever after.

by goshikicorez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood Friends, Cuz i can, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi Friendship, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Pretty Setter Squad, Smut, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, Wet Dream, YET lol, help me im not kidding, lmk if u want me to add tags!!, no relationsips, oikawa kinda hates kageyama lol, some good ole, someone help me, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshikicorez/pseuds/goshikicorez
Summary: "Do you... do you think we'll get a happy ending, too?"Iwaizumi turned to face his prince, "I think we'll live happily ever after."-in which the knights get their princes, and kuroo cannot flirt for the life of him
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji & Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hanamaki Takahiro & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 75





	1. once upon a time.

Once upon a time, there were three princes. The three prices lived in an almost unreachable castle, far, far away in the depths of the hills. There were few other people living in the castle with them, only their respective knights, the head knight, the palace guards, and the palace chefs.

There were also a few gardeners, lucky boys who had been picked from the village nearby and were to show up every Spring, and, at one point, there was talk of a leader, a _king_ , hidden inside the castle walls, never to ever be seen by the peasant eye. Those rumors were quickly shot down though. 

The eldest prince was called Tooru. Although the peasant village had never seen the princes’ faces, as their beauty is what kept them away from the world, it was said that Tooru was the prettiest of them all. He was said to be tall, with chocolate brown locks that frame his angelic face perfectly. When Prince Tooru was born, 18 Summers gone, he brought such fortune and happiness to the village that he was taken up over the hills, months away on foot, weeks on a horse, to ensure that no one would take him, and use him for evil. 

The same thing happened two Summers later, when Prince Keiji was born. When the village medic first saw of his beauty he immediately called for the Royal Guards, as he had seen the beauty on Prince Tooru’s face, and was there to see the aftermath. Prince Keiji, now 16 Summers, was described as ethereal, with a calm, gentle aura that could tame hurricanes. Keiji, unlike Tooru, who had been born a warm Summer’s day, was brought into the world in early Winter, the cold not yet biting. This, many thought, was why he was described as so peaceful, being born on a calm, cool day. 

The youngest of the princes was Tobio. He was born on a bitter Winter’s day, with a snowstorm rivaling all others that had plagued the land previously. A bitter day for a bitter boy, the villagers said, as Tobio was often described as mean and closed-off to those who did not know him. Tobio was still a boy, only 14 Summers, not even old enough to go out and fish if he were a peasant, but, the villagers knew, he wasn't a peasant. Not anymore. You see, for the first 11 Summers of his life, Tobio had lived among the village with the villagers, being a normal, life-living child. Unlike the other Prices, Tobio seemed to carry bad luck, a negative aura, wherever he ventured. The Palace Guards first came across Tobio by searching the village for gardeners to tend the palace grounds. When the head of the Guards, Guard Sawamura saw Tobio’s face and beauty he instantly took him, with no warning except explaining to Tobio the situation, and they went straight to the castle. 

But enough of the backstories, that’s chapter two’s job. It is time to learn more about the people within the castle walls.

-

We know of the princes, obviously, but princes can’t live life on their own. Each prince had a respective knight that took care of them, whether it be protection from actual dangers, which rarely happened, or simply walking around the grounds with them, the knights were to never leave their prince's side. None of them really minded.

Prince Tooru had his very own Knight Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was strict on professionalism, never giving his first name to anyone other than the Head Guard, Sawamura, who on the other hand insisted everyone call him his first name, Daichi. Prince Tooru was the opposite of Knight Iwaizumi. He waved off his ‘Prince’ title to the other members of the castle (except Knight Hinata, who just kept on calling him ‘Great Prince’, for some reason.) and, after nearly 10 Summers, was still pestering Knight Iwaizumi for his first name. Instead, Tooru decided to give him the nickname ‘Iwa-chan’ in an attempt to annoy him into giving him his first name. The idea didn't work, obviously, but it stuck, and most of the palace staff know the knight as Iwa-chan, although none will call him that to his face.

Prince Keiji’s knight was Knight Bokuto. Keiji, ever the polite boy, insisted on calling Bokuto ‘Bokuto-san’, the honourific coming from tradition within the land. Bokuto was almost the opposite of Keiji personality wise, loud where the prince is quiet, hyper where he is calm, aggressive where the prince is peaceful. Knight Bokuto was definitely the most overprotective of the knights, they were very rarely seen without each other. Keiji and Bokuto balanced each other out perfectly, Keiji was always there to help Bokuto, especially when he got in a bad mood, and Bokuto made Keiji smile at the smallest of things, something that didn’t happen for years until the knight was introduced to the prince.

Knight Hinata was the newest knight. He was chosen only three Suns after Prince Tobio was taken to the Palace, hand-picked from the village. Hinata had met Tobio before he was given the knowledge of his beauty, obviously, with how little people the village held, but had never really talked to him before. It was a surprise then, on Tobio’s 13th Summer’s day, when the cold prince cracked a smile at Knight Hinata’s terrible jokes. Although the grumpy price hadn’t laughed at all, and the smiles were a rare thing, the whole castle saw this as a massive step, and they would never be thankful enough. 

Knight Sugawara was the last Knight. He was the head knight, making sure everyone was in their place and no one was getting hurt. He was a definite Mother Hen, although he could be as chaotic as he pleased at times. Prince Tooru was the closest to him, having grown up together for longer than Knight Iwaizumi and Tooru had. Sugawara, or Suga, as he made them call him, knew everything about everyone in the castle, and boosted morale and spirits with everything he could. Everyone knew Suga, and everyone loved him. 

There were palace chefs, too. 

Yamaguchi was the youngest, 14 Summers like Tobio and Hinata, but extremely talented in his work. Yamaguchi watched many things go on in the castle. He watched the bread rise in the heat, watched the chickens run about in the morning. He watched the bright spark in Hinata’s eyes every time he looked at Tobio, but, by far, his favourite thing to watch was the tall blond gardener outside who liked the sunflowers.

Kuroo was another chef. Being the oldest, Kuroo heard a lot of things. He heard the birds singing in the morning, he heard Yamaguchi’s quiet humming of love songs. He heard Bokuto’s almost silent, lovesick sigh every time Keiji walked past, but most importantly, he heard the beautiful laughter of the pretty multi-coloured haired boy in the garden.

The third chef was called Matsukawa. His argument was that because he was the tallest, his nose was the highest, therefore he could smell many things. He could smell the sweet smell of the cakes and treats, and the gross smell of the cows. He could smell the sweet perfume Iwaizumi secretly put on in the mornings that Tooru had said he liked once. _Once._ He could also smell the green apples that the pinked haired boy outside liked to eat whenever he came around. 

The last chef, often forgotten, was Ennoshita. Ennoshita and two other boys were the original residents of the palace. It was unknown how they got there, who took care of them, and who the other boys were. Ennoshita knew lots of things, more than Suga, but kept quiet. After all, how would they be secrets if people knew them?

There were a few other staff members that are important to this story too. The Palace Guards, including Guard Sawamura, the maids, and the gardeners. This story, a story of friendship and family and love, has been a story passed on through many generations, and now, for the final time, from me, to you. 

So, I’ll say it again, for the very last time. 

Once upon a time...

  
  
  
  



	2. act 1; part 1 - tooru, relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tooru's relationships within the castle walls.

Tooru was barely one Summer when he was taken to the nearly abandoned castle. That seemed to be a major disadvantage of the life little Tooru would grow up to lead. He would be lonely. So, when Tooru turned two Summers, beginning to walk and talk, the then Palace Guards set off to find the perfect friend for the little prince. They found one within Suns, a small little toddler with silver hair called Koushi. When Koushi and Tooru were introduced, they were instantly on top of each other, babbling baby nonsense. It would be the start of what would possibly be the most meaningful friendship in the World. 

Tooru and Koushi’s favourite thing to do seemed to be sneaking out. Of course, they knew they would never be able to leave the castle grounds, but the gardens were big, and the hiding spots seemed to never end. There was a specific place in the garden they often visited, a large tree closest to the outside castle walls. If you climbed the tree far enough, you could see over the wall, past the hills, and down to the village. Koushi and Tooru only ever did that if something was really the matter. For example, when Tooru was around 13 Summers, he had quite the breakdown over his knight Iwaizumi. Apparently he rolled up his shirt sleeves to his forearms or something. Similarly, when Guard Sawamura was appointed Head Guard and no longer had to wear the long trousers, Koushi was up in the tree for two hours going on about thighs. Tooru couldn't blame him though, he did have nice thighs. 

They usually hung out at the bottom of the tree, where the sun only hit occasionally but was never really cold. If at any point either of the boys were not found inside the palace, that was the next place that would be searched. More often than not, there they were. 

-

Tooru met Iwaizumi for the first time when he was 10 Summers. Iwaizumi, like Koushi (who wasn't supposed to be ‘Koushi’ anymore, seeing as he was given his title of ‘knight’ on his 10th Summer’s Day), was picked up from the village a while ago along with a louder boy named Bokuto. They - along with Koushi - would protect both the castle and the people in it. Tooru had heard of the knights being trained for him and his fellow prince, Keiji, but had yet to see them. Although Koushi did his best in describing what the other boys were like, Tooru was absolutely frozen in his seat, mouth  _ this  _ close to dangling open, when he saw iwaizumi for the very first time. Little Tooru didn't know it yet, but that fluttering feeling in his stomach was called ‘butterflies’ and, unfortunately for him, were not supposed to happen when you looked at your best friend. 

For the first 2 Summers, the boys were extremely close, always running about, yelling and laughing. Then came puberty. Tooru hit a growth spurt, making him taller than Iwaizumi by a few centimetres. Always the opposite, Iwaizumi filled out where Tooru stayed lanky. This caused quite a few interesting dreams and thoughts to infiltrate the teen prince’s mind. Tooru first thought about kissing Iwaizumi when he had brought him to the tree for the first time. Of course, everyone in the palace knew about the tree, but very few had ventured that far into the gardens. The boys had laid down beside each other with closed eyes, simply enjoying each other's presence. After a long Sun of teasing, both teens needed a simple rest. And rest they did. They lay there past sundown, until the stars came out. Knight Iwaizumi had grumbled and sat up, forcing Tooru up as well. They walked back to the castle in silence, only breaking it when they got to Tooru’s shared bedroom door. Tooru turned, smiled, and got a good look at his knight. The older boy’s eyes were droopy, and his eyebrows were slightly furrowed. Tooru thought he looked cute. The prince smiled softly. “Good night, Iwa-chan.”, he spoke softly. Knight Iwaizumi nodded sleepily, turned on his heel, and turned back around to walk down to his sleeping quarters.

Tooru opened the door to his and Keiji’s room, flopped down on his bed face first, and promptly screamed into the pillow. Keiji didn't look up from his book. 

-

Keiji and Tooru got on well. Although their personalities clashed occasionally, they rarely fought. They were like brothers. From Keiji’s arrival at the palace, when Tooru was 2 Summers, they were rarely seen disagreeing, and if they did argue it would be done in private.

Tooru, being the more confident, outgoing one of the two, often told Keiji everything that went on in the castle, from a new chick being hatched in the yard to how Iwa-chan smelt this morning, Keij knew about it all. Of course, Keiji told Tooru many things too, and - although the black-haired boy would never admit it - Tooru was one of the only people in the castle that Keiji would trust with his life. The two felt safe around each other, often winding each other up in a brotherly fashion, pushing each other's buttons at just the right amount, making sure not to overdo it. 

Their shared bedroom was a massive step in helping the boys bond as well. When Tobio came to the castle Keiji and Tooru were 13 and 15 Summers respectively, and only then did they leave each other to sleep in different rooms. This did mean that the two boys drifted a bit further from each other, but in no way was this the end of their close relationship. In fact, now that they had a little more space between them, it caused them to understand more about each other, and they both learned to appreciate each other’s presence as much as they could.

-

To put it simply, Tobio and Tooru did not get along. Tobio, having grown up with the rumors of the oldest and tallest prince in the castle (As much as everyone hated to admit it, especially Tooru himself, Keji just wasn't as popular or talked about in the village, as the village was never blessed with his charms, and never actually saw or knew him. Keji, for some reason, didn't actually care.), idolised Tooru, and strived to get his attention and praise. Tooru, on the other hand, hated how Tobio was talked about, and how he was given more attention by the palace staff.

Even Koushi, who was supposed to be Tooru’s best friend in the world, had fallen for Tobio’s charm, showing him secrets of the castle that he never showed Tooru. And, worst of all, Iwa-chan looked much happier talking with Tobio than he ever did with Tooru. Tooru only ever mentioned this dilemma to a ground gardener, Hanamaki. Hanamaki was on his side, agreeing to some extent how Tooru felt. If only Tobio realised it.

-

Gardeners came around rarely, only one compulsory trip a Summer. Of course, they could come anytime - technically anyone could, the problem was that if you were not called in for something, you would almost definitely be turned away at the gates - , but it was rare to see them any more then four or five times a year. This meant that any time they were there was time that was to be spent with care and consideration.

Tooru and Hanamaki - or just ‘Makki’ now, thanks to Tooru - first met at around 15 Summers when Makki was chosen to work as a gardener. They instantly bonded over their big fat crushes within the castles (apparently Makki had taken a liking to a certain chef) and how pretty the outdoors were. They matched each other’s energy perfectly no matter how they were feeling and could have whole conversations with their eyes. Tooru sometimes thought talking to Makki was easier than talking to Koushi or Iwa-chan. That thought would float back and forth in his mind for hours upon end. 

In the end, he realised he liked everyone equally, and everyone was just as important to him. Not Tobio though, the bastard. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! i finished this chapter so much quicker than i thought i would lol, please dont expect all my updates to be this often im actually a very slow writer especially since school is back in early november!! anyway, i have no plot for this fic. like at all. i will be pulling plot lines out of my ass so im sorry if i mess up a piece of info, pls let me know if i do!!! also, its my birthday on friday (the 30th) and im v excited cuz im getting a karasuno hoodie!!! aaaaaaaaaaaa 
> 
> anyway have a good day love u loads <3
> 
> commenting makes my day! ill try and reply to everyone, and thank you all for commenting on my last chapter, they all made me so happy <33333
> 
> ps is it too early to make a discord? i love making new friends, especially people who like my content!! 
> 
> thank you for reading, i hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	3. an unlikely bunch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet the gardeners; and friends.

The Royal Guards coming down to the village was about as rare as a cow jumping over the moon. Which is exactly why the villagers were so confused as to why when they woke up one early June morning, the three Guards were making their way down to the Village, riding along on their horses and carriages. 

They stopped in the centre of the village, and waited for the inhabitants of the small village to come out of their houses. When the full population was there, the Head Guard, Guard Sawamura, cleared his throat and addressed the crowd. 

“As you may or may not know,” He began, “July 20th marks Prince Tooru’s 19th Summer’s Day.” There were raised eyebrows from the older people in the crowd, had it really been 19 Summers? “This means that he has surpassed his childhood completely, and will leave the palace to pursue his own life in a new Region.” 

Of course, the people of the village knew this, it was tradition for many young men to leave the village at 19 summers, unless they had found love there or simply felt at home in the small village. There were very few men who stayed.

“Because this marks a very large occasion,” Guard Sawamura continued, “we have decided to allow the public to the palace on his Summers Day next month.” Large, dramatic gasps fell from the villager's lips. Guard Sawamura smiled. “We will expect you.”

The crowd began to talk at various volumes, mothers explaining the situation to their younger children. 

Another guard went and stood in the middle, this guard was bald, and projected his voice loudly. “We will also ask any palace gardeners to come with us back up to the castle, and, if it is okay with their families, to stay with us for the next month in preparation for the celebration. Thanks.” 

Heads swivelled around to face respective gardeners. The differing expressions on their faces was laughable. 

  
  


-

  
  


Tsukishima was called in to be the palace gardener when he was only 7 Summers old. Before him, another boy around 11. The gardeners did not volunteer for the job, but rather chosen, hand-picked, by a guard. The guard who picked Tsukishima was small, with a sliver of blond in his predominantly brown hair. He had seen the younger boy tending to the sunflowers in the graveyard one cold morning in March, and by the next week he was in the castle for the next two months, carefully and thoughtfully making the garden grow. 

It wasn't that Tsukishima hated his job, per say, but he didn't actively love gardening, definitely not as much as the other boy. There was another gardener, the one closest in age to Tsukishima, who also seemed to be unmotivated with his job and work. Together, they would do little work, often drifting into their own worlds or getting distracted by the smells from the castle kitchen. 

The other boy had multi-coloured hair, much like the guard who had originally come to recruit Tsukishima (unusual hair colours were not actually unusual in the kingdom, almost like some psychic had decided that everyone could have multicolored hair to avoid being dress coded or something.) and, although he was mostly quiet, his rare laugh was an ethereal sound. 

Tsukishima didn’t really talk to the other ground-keepers, one being too loud and the other too quiet. That was okay though. He didn’t really talk to many people. Not anymore. 

  
  


-

  
  


In all honesty, Kenma had no clue why he was picked to be a gardener. When the loud bald guard first found Kenma he was curled in on himself, having the worst day yet. He had to admit though, the guard had sat down beside him and began talking quietly. He didn’t whisper though, which was good. Kenma hated whispering. 

When the guard, Tanaka, he had learnt, asked Kenma if he wanted to go, wanted to become a keeper for the castle grounds, Kenma nodded his head so quickly it felt like it would fall right off. It was not yet spring, though, meaning the smaller boy would have to wait a few months before he could visit the magnificent building. 

  
  


Those months were filled with concern and worry, surely Tanaka would think Kenma was pathetic, crying on the ground alone on a Winter morning. But, it seemed Kenma was wrong, as when March came about, and the flowers began to bloom, Tanaka returned to that little spot behind the bakery where they had first met, and offered Kenma a ride to the castle. Kenma, with little to no hesitance, said yes.

When Kenma was 11 Summers, his second Spring in the palace, another gardener joined, bringing the total two, and that would soon become three. This boy was younger than him, but far taller. He kept to himself, never asking Kenma’s name, smiling at him, or even making eye contact with the anti-social boy. Because of this, Kenma stuck by him. 

They both didn’t really seem interested in their work, Kenma often drifted off to his memories. Spending most of his life beside the village bakery, Kenma found great comfort in the inviting smells drifting from the kitchen every day. That was probably one of the best things in Kenma’s life. The best thing, though, was his friendship with Tanaka.

Ever since the first meeting, Tanaka seemed to only have one goal: make Kenma laugh. Occasionally, it worked. Kenma would never admit how grateful he was to Tanaka for saving him that early morning. 

  
  


\- 

  
  


Hanamaki was the least likely person you’d expect to be a gardener. He wasn’t very quiet like the other two. He was, however, extremely passionate about his work. He would sit in the garden hours after sun down, sometimes chatting with Prince Tooru, sometimes just sitting there. He would sit alone, watching the sky, eating his apple. Often his thoughts would drift off, most likely in a world of his own over the tall chef of the kitchen. 

Hanamaki never really had any friends, even at the ripe age of 15 Summers, he simply would sit in the fields, growing random crops and picking the sour apples off the tree. Guard Sawamura chose him almost instantly after seeing his enthusiasm with the village crops. Hanamaki, when asked about the position, accepted immediately and gratefully, excited to be anywhere but there. 

Influenced by his isolated past, Hanamaki never really expected any friends. You can imagine his surprise when Prince Tooru - the Prince Tooru, whom he had been hearing about for years - greeted him with joy and showed him wonderful places around the magnificent building and grounds. Still in shock, Hanamaki laughed and smiled along, not really listening to anything being said by the prince. So, when the brunet turned to the pink-haired boy with a big grin and stated that he thinks “we’re going to be good friends, _Makki._ ”, you can probably imagine the way Hanamaki - Makki - broke into sobs. He had a friend. 

-

The three boys, as mentioned before, had such contrasting looks on their faces. Kenma looked indifferent, as usual, so much so that Daichi wondered if he even heard Tanaka. Tsukishima looked so… _done_. He had only left the castle in late May, when Spring finally finished, and yet here he was, not even a month later, being told he needed to go back for a whole month. What the hell. Hanamaki, on the other hand, looked absolutely ecstatic at the thought of going back, smiling ear to ear with bright eyes. 

Getting the permission of the families was easier than Daichi had originally thought it would be, which is slightly worrying. Tsukishima’s mother was possibly the nicest woman he had ever met, a drastic change from Tsukishima’s dreary personality. Hanamaki’s grandmother and sisters were impossibly cute, and seemed very excitable. Both boys were cleared for the month. Kenma’s situation though, was a new one. When it came Kenma’s turn to get permission, Tanaka very loudly volunteered to go with him, instead of Daichi. Although suspicious, Daichi let the unlikely acquaintances go off alone. Only a few minutes later, they returned with permission from Kenma’s parents. So, off they went. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its MY comfort fic and I get to choose the friendships. 
> 
> anyway!!! sorry for late updates, i had looooooads of tests as soon as school got back. i kinda maybe think i have a set schedule now?? we'll see how it goes!! i hope u guys liked this chapter! sorry if theres any inconsistences, im really tired save me
> 
> obligatory begging for comments!!!!!!!! pls talk to me ily <3333333


	4. act 1; part 2 - keiji, relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keiji doesn't have many friends.

Keiji had never set foot outside the castle grounds before. He was born, moved into the castle, and had never left. Knight Bokuto, however, had lived a good 10 Summers of his life in the village, and he had frequently talked about his life outside of the walls. Keiji, of course, listened. Bokuto’s loud, brash demeanour compared to Keiji’s quiet, tame one would have caused many to worry about the boy's relationship, but the boys got along impossibly well.

When they were first introduced, when Keiji was 8 Summers and Bokuto 10, Keiji was, admittedly, frightened. The only people Keiji had ever said a word to was Tooru and Koushi, and while they could be a handful, neither of them seemed to reach Bokuto’s energy in the slightest. The knight was bigger than Keiji in many ways. He was taller, broader, and his personality reached the stars. Keiji was quite intimidated. And though he would never say it, he was in awe, too. 

Keiji had one, very specific memory of Bokuto. He didn't know it then, but he now realised it was the moment he fell in love with his knight. He was 14 Summers, while Bokuto was 16. Keiji hadn't seen Bokuto all day, as a new cook had recently arrived at the palace, and he and Bokuto seemed to hit it off immediately. 

This, obviously, darkened Keiji’s day. The days always seemed dark if Bokuto wasn’t there. 

(he was sure his fellow princes (brothers, but they would never admit it) had picked up on his strange behaviour, but Tobio was 12 Summers and therefore had no rights, and Tooru has been in love with Iwaizumi for 3 Summers now, so he could suck it.)

Keji would never say he was  _ jealous  _ of Kuroo, but the emotions he felt when Bokuto showed up at his bedroom door that evening  _ specifically  _ to say goodnight to Keiji were unmatched by any of the long, flowery words that he had read before in his romance novels. That was Keji’s most favourite memory. 

Bokuto’s hair was down, a rare sight to the castle. His knight-wear and armour were gone, being replaced by what looked like an old t-shirt and checkered bottoms. Bokuto was wearing his pajamas. Bokuto had come here - probably from his room and, let's be honest, he was probably asleep - to say goodnight to Keiji. 

Keiji, also in his pajamas, made a most embarrassing squeaking sound before gracefully shutting the door in his knight’s face. 

-

He then immediately crossed his room to his window before opening it and throwing a small pebble over to hit the other window. Tooru almost immediately popped out. Keiji nodded towards himself, indicating that Tooru should _ hurry the fuck over to his room  _ and  _ oh my God is this how you feel about Iwaizumi  _ and plenty other sentences filled with creative four lettered words.

Tooru, of course, would pass up no opportunity for gossip in the  _ immensely  _ underpopulated castle, so he got there in under a minute. Which is actually quite concerning, as their rooms are precisely 3 minutes 23 seconds away from each other walking normally. 

Keiji wasn't quite sure  _ what  _ he managed to talk about, but he sure did talk a lot. He remembers a good few minutes dedicated to only Bokuto’s hair, and then his arms  _ oh God Tooru his arms.  _

Tooru, being the good friend (brother) he was, listened intently and nodded at all the right parts.

That was a good thing about Tooru. No matter what the subject matter was, he would listen. He was protective and smart and Keiji ~~loved~~ appreciated him for that.

They sat there for hours, in each other's arms on Keiji’s luxurious bed, spilling secrets and stories and smiling and laughing and making good memories.

They were brothers, after all.

-

His strong relationship with Tooru didn't mean he didn't have a relationship with Tobio, too. It was no secret to anyone in the palace that Tooru and Tobio didn't get along well, leaving Keiji up to be the peacekeeper between the two. While Tooru would be his first choice for shelter and love, if Keiji wanted some quiet time, he would go straight to Tobio.

It wasn't to say that Tobio was peaceful, or lazy or stationary or anything of the sort. More often than not you would see him running around the palace and it’s grounds with his knight, Knight Hinata, chasing or competing for something stupid like an iced bun or sweet bread. 

But, around Keiji, Tobio would settle down. The pair had a mutual understanding that being around each other meant comfortable silence, and a place to just think. 

Sometimes though, like he did with Bokuto, Keiji would ask Tobio to tell him a story, a story of the village and the outside world. 

Tobio would comply, obviously, and occasionally they would just sit while the younger boy would mumble on about the orchard and the fields and the farm. 

It was a nice way to fall asleep, Keiji found. 

-

Keiji wouldn’t really say he had a relationship with the smallest castle gardener, but there was some sort of mutual acknowledgment.

They had never been formally introduced to each other, and had only run into each other once. That singular time was the foundation of their small acquaintanceship. 

Guard Tanaka had come up to Keiji one day and given him a small parchment of paper. The guards were to be stationed in the village for the next week, as there had been talk of a neighbouring kingdom travelling past. Tanaka had said to give the piece of paper to the small, quiet ground-keeper and to give him a smile. 

Keiji complied, and brought the gardener the paper. After receiving a questioning look, he explained that Tanaka had given him it. A nod of understanding.

Then, an adorable sound. The boy had giggled at whatever Tanaka had written. The boy had looked up at him with another nod of understanding. Keiji excused himself and left. 

Since then, there was an acknowledgement between the two that hadn’t been there previously. After learning the gardener’s name, Kenma, he began to politely greet him and give a smile. 

Friends, no. But there was something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so!! sorry this chapter took really long, i havent got much inspiration recently. sorry if this chapter doesnt make sense!! i tried to show how much the princes love each other but how they kinda refuse to admit it!!!!!!!!!11111 ad honestly idek what i was doing when writing kenma i just felt like akaashi needed more friends,,,,,,,,,, anyway!!!!!!!!!!!! important!!!!!!!! i might not update another chapter for quite a while bcuz im gonna try and write the next three or so chapters before posting them to give myself a head start!! but i might post like little one shots bcuz i have too many ideas and my google docs is so cluttered ok byebye have a nice day!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. problem after problem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> many realisations.
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT, STARTING AFTER 'HE HAD A HOME.' AND ENDS BEFORE 'SUGA SHOT UP...'

After a long 30 hours (though the people of the village did not know that - they thought a ride to the castle would take weeks on horse alone) the six men managed to return to the large palace. Almost immediately, Guard Sawamura was on his feet, running to the other side of the grounds while yelling something about fresh meat. 

At this time the sun was already setting, meaning the three gardeners and their two companions would soon freshen up and head inside for the rest of the night. Of course, they did just that. 

-

Tsukishima was highly regretting agreeing to become a stupid gardener. It was cold, it was dark, and he hadn’t even been home for a full month before he was forced back into the castle walls. The plants were perfectly fine! They only began to wilt in November and even then some would hang on until March. Grumbling, the tall teenager made his way to the washroom. If he had to pick one good thing about the palace, it would be its wonderful water pressure. 

After taking a quick shower, Tsukishima realised in dismay that he had forgotten his sleeping clothes in his room. Sighing, he walked out of the washroom with only a towel.

And because he was so incredibly lucky, he ran right into someone.

Looking down, Tsukishima was met with the most adorable, ethereal face in the world. The smaller boy had a blush cover his cheeks, almost instantly spreading round to his ears and down to his neck. With his freckles and green hair, Tsukishima thought he looked like a strawberry. 

“-- and I’m so terribly sorry I really didn't mean to I’ll just go now and-” Oh, the boy was talking? 

Tsukishima smirked. “Calm down Freckles, I can't understand a word you’re saying.”

The boy looked startled, “Oh right, I just wanted to say I..” he trailed off, before looking Tsukishima in the face again with wide eyes. “Freckles?”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, “Unless you have a name..?”

“I- Uh-” he spluttered, “My- my name is Yamaguchi uh… Yamaguchi Tadashi..”

“Tsukish-”

“Tsukishima! Yes, I know. Oh God that sounded really creepy, didn't it? I’m sorry I didn't mean to sound creepy I just-”

“Oi, Kei!” A new voice yelled. Both boys turned to see Prince Tobio looking annoyed at the end of the corridor. “Are you going to parade around the castle naked or are you going to come to my room already?”

Tsukishima smirked again, “Well, His Highness calls,” he turned to face Yamaguchi again, “see ya ‘round, Freckles.” 

With that, he turned to follow Tobio down the hall, laughing and shoving him as they went.

-

-

Yamaguchi actually thought he was going to combust. Not only did he make a fool of himself in front of a  _ long time  _ crush of his, he did it while the other was half naked. I mean, what the fuck was he thinking? 

As soon as he had finished  _ his  _ shower he immediately went back to his room, and screamed into his pillow. My God did Tsukishima have a nice body. After his slight gay breakdown, Yamaguchi settled into the bed and looked at the small colourful bracelet that adorned his wrist. 

Long ago, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had known each other. Not in the way they would now, though. Back then, it was Kei and Himiko. 

You see, Yamaguchi wasn't a boy when he was born, but now he is. And now he’s happy in his boy body. It didn't matter though. It wasn't like Tsukishima remembered Himiko anyway.

A loud knock startled Yamaguchi out of his thoughts. Kuroo peaked around his door, shirtless, with a smirk on his face. “Word on the street says you had a run-in with Mr. Loverboy, huh?” Kuroo’s grin was unbearable, “So, what happened?”

He sat down - uninvited - on the bed. Yamaguchi explained his panic, leaving out such parts as  _ ‘Freckles’ _ . Kuroo snorted. “Well, you have fun there. I’ll go woo the love of my life,” He said as he got up to exit the room. 

Yamaguchi threw a pillow at him. “He doesn't even know you exist!” he yelled down the corridor, “He will!” the older boy yelled back, determined to win a heart in this next month.

Yamaguchi shook his head fondly before bringing the pillow back to his bed. He snuggled under the covers and blew out the candle on his bedside table, preparing to sleep. He loved living here.

He had a family.

He had a home.

-

  
  


Suga threw his head back and moaned loudly as Daichi attacked his neck with bites. With one of Daichi’s hands on his ass and the other going up his shirt to his nipples the knight thought he was genuinely in heaven.

“Take- take it off.” he said, moving his own hands to the buttons of Dachi’s shirt. Daichi grinned, an almost feral thing, instantly complying to Suga’s words. 

After both men were successfully rid of their shirts, Suga went to his knees and looked up for permission - granted, no surprises there - before attacking the belt of Daichi’s  _ ridiculously  _ short shorts. 

While the fabric was between his fingers, Suga came to the conclusion that the guard's shorts weren’t actually that tight. Meaning that Daichi was just  _ that  _ big. Fuck.

Freeing him of his bottom wear, and after another check of consent (you could never be too sure) Daichi was free and bare. Suga gulped, and took a deep breath. He was going to do this. Giving tentative kitten licks, the knight worked up the courage to take the whole thing in his mouth. 

And boy was this a new sensation. The cock was heavy and unfamiliar in his mouth, yet as Daichi placed a gentle hand on his head, his instincts (was that the right word? All Suga knew was that it felt like he was experienced enough in this, even though a mere ten seconds ago he had panicked about the unfamiliar feel.) were telling him what to do, and, going by the  _ angelic  _ sounds Daichi was producing, it seemed to be working.

Soon enough, Daichi was pulling out of Suga’s warm mouth to drag his own hand up and down his length before Suga felt something warm and sticky cover his face. Through his panting, Daichi winced, “Sorry I- I should have asked,”

Smiling, Suga shook his head, “No, no it's fine. Besides,” he added on with a smirk and a wink, “I liked it.”

Daichi gulped and gestured down to Suga’s own cock. “Uh, do you want me to… return the favour?”

Suga raised an eyebrow, “Go for it, big boy.”

Daichi went red, but lifted Suga onto the bed beside them and began to work his way down Suga’s chest. 

He reached Suga’s trousers and began to fiddle with the buckle. After Suga was successfully free from his bottom garments Daichi began to attack the already erect cock.

Taking it in his mouth fully, Daichi began to suck at the head while his hands covered the bottom part of it. When Daichi took it all in his mouth Suga gasped, back arching and hips rising off the bed. 

He was close.

He was close.

He was close.

He was so close.

He woke up.

-

Suga shot up sweaty and covered in other… fluids. Panting, he covered his burning face in embarrassment, groaning loudly.

These dreams had been happening for a while now. At first, he didn't think anything of it. He was a teenager, he was hormonal, this was normal. 

But over time, these dreams had started to become a daily thing. That made Suga wonder. Of course, he knew that he had always had a crush on the brown-haired boy, but this wet dream extravaganza was a whole other level. 

He knew it could be resolved easily, of course. All he had to do was go up to Daichi and tell him he had been in love with him for years! It’s not like he was scared. 

But, unfortunately, that seemed impossible at the moment. It seemed Daichi had taken up ignoring Suga altogether. Not to worry, though. Suga had a plan.

-

  
  


When Guard Sawamura had said something about fresh meat, the first thing that came to Noya’s mind was  _ mmmmm, meat. _ The second thing that came to Noya’s mind was  _ wait, new person!?  _

Naturally, he and Tanaka had followed Sawamura to the other side of the grounds, both excited as each other to size up this new member of staff. 

What Noya wasn’t expecting was to see an angel on earth. 

The other boy (man?) was extremely tall (and not just because Noya’s extremely small) and, in Noya’s humble opinion, was an angel on this undeserving earth. He had long, chocolate brown hair that was placed in an adorable bun on the top of his head, with strads popping out that Noya though were the cutest fucking thing in the world. It was safe to say Noya was starstruck.

Tanaka, who had seen plenty of gay panics in his time at the castle (he was around Sawamura 24/7, what did you expect?) was struggling to stifle his giggle at the look on his bro’s face. It was true, the older boy was admittedly attractive, but Noya was quite literally drooling now, so someone had to intervene. Thank God it was Daichi.

“Boys, this is Asahi Azumane, our new staff member.” He gave them a harsh look, indirectly telling them to be good.

Tanaka, as Noya was still malfunctioning, greeted him “Alright, Azumane? I’m Tanaka, member of the Royal Guards.”

“Um, thanks,” answered Azumane in a surprisingly timid voice, “and just Asahi is fine.”

Noya, seemingly snapping out of his stupor, raised his voice and jumped up high, “Hey, Asahi! I’m Noya, another member of the esteemed Royal Guards, where’re you from?”

Asahi looked panicked, almost scared and began to stammer before Daichi cut in again, “Right, Noya, that’s enough.” He gave a stern look to Noya before turning to give a sorry one to Asahi. “Sorry about them, I’ll show you inside now.” and they walked off.

As soon as they were out of ear-shot, Tanaka burst into laughter. He turned to his smaller friend. “What the fuck was that, dude?”

Noya turned to him, face beet red. “I don’t know man, I panicked.”

As the sun shined its last light over the castle, peals of boisterous laughter could be heard from the grounds.

Somewhere within the walls, a King smiled. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! sorry for ditching yall, i had like no inspo and no time!!!! sorry for the smut, but i needed something to bring the plot along!!!!!!!! if the writing of the smut is bad im sorry i didnt write it blame ruari i got him to write it lol
> 
> im truly sorry for the wait, but this chapter is definitly longer than the others so i hope u enjoy!!lmk if u prefer the longer chaps or if u want quicker updates!!!! i'll try my best to get a routine going and i'll see u next time!!!
> 
> if u liked it leave a comment!! <33

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! im very excited for this fic!!! pls talk to me in the comments!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! let me know if i made any mistakes! also,  
> (10) summer(s) = (10) year(s)  
> summers day = birthday  
> (9) sun(s) = (9) day(s)


End file.
